The present invention relates to an intravenous stand support assembly for use with a conventional intravenous (IV) stand having a generally vertically disposed pole supported at its lower end on a wheeled base and having at its upper and suitable means for supporting intravenous equipment therefrom.
When a patient in a hospital is on IV therapy, the common practice is to position a conventional IV stand near the headboard of a hospital bed which supports the patient. This is satisfactory as long as the bed does not need to be moved. However, it often becomes necessary to move the bed to transport the patient from one location to another within a hospital. When a bed is moved, it is necessary to roll the IV stand along the floor as the bed moves. Pushing the IV separately from the bed is not convenient and can cause the stand to fall over.
Accordingly, it is a principal objective of the invention to facilitate the transport of patients on IV therapy by providing an assembly which enables the IV stand to be supported by the bed above the floor using the bed's capability to be electromechanically raised and lowered, so that the stand moves along with the bed and there is not danger of the stand falling over.
It is a further objective to provide an assembly which maybe used with a variety of IV stands and beds of various dimensions without requiring any modifications in the structure of either the beds or the IV stands.